Thalia's Diary
by THECRAZYTALES
Summary: Dear Diary, I now am Thalia Grace, sister of Jason Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis, and I love this. From, your now happy friend, Thalia


**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

_Dear Diary, October 19, 2001_

My name is Thalia. I am running away. I don't know where. I want to find my way. I need to find my way. I am thirteen years old, and have black hair and lighting blue eyes. I don't have any friends. In school I was just that girl with a dead brother no dad and an alcoholic mother. Well, the dead brother part might not be true. I don't know what has happened to him. My mother has never been that good. I don't know my dad I have only seen him twice. I saw him when my mom had Jason. That is his name. He was so full of joy. He looked like me, just with blond hair instead.

I don't know what happened to him. When my mom, Jason, and I went to the beach one day she told me to get the picnic basket out of the car. When I came back she told me he was gone. I am still devastated. She's an alcoholic. I blame my dad. When he left for good that is when it started. I gave up trying to make it by myself in that house. I thought-If I can make it with no one caring for me in a hell hole, then I can make it by myself in the real world. I don't exactly know how. I have no food, no money, and no way of getting anywhere.

I don't want to trust anyone right now. Trusting gets you in trouble. I don't need any more trusting. Trusting got Jason taken away.

_From, your untrusting friend Thalia._

_Dear Diary November 2, 2001_

I have met some people. I don't know much about them, but they are like me: running away. The boy's name is Luke. He has blond hair blue eyes: like Jason, but he doesn't act or look that much like him. He is only eleven, so two years younger than me. The girl's name is Annabeth. She is seven and she is pretty much the bravest person ever. I don't know what happened, but we were attacked. She saved us somehow. I don't know how, but one minute we were getting attacked, and the next I woke up in an alley with Annabeth covered in dust and Luke and I in dirt.

We also met this other guy named Grover. He says he is a satyr, (whatever that is.) and he needs to get us to a "camp." We are different. We attract monsters apparently. Well, that is what he says. We can do things that other people can't. He won't tell us anymore though. I hope he does. I want to know more. This is weird. I will find out more diary. You count on it.

_From, the curious girl, Thalia._

_Dear Diary, November 9, 2001_

We were "claimed" apparently. He has told us more because of that. Annabeth is apparently a daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom. (I'm not surprised.) Luke is a son of Hermes, god of practically everything. I am a daughter of Zeus. I don't know if I believe him. Grover has told us that the Greek gods and monsters are… real? I don't even know my own powers. I have a spear. A weapon… Finally! I can fight! Not just Annabeth! Luke already has his own weapon (he came prepared.) Diary, I think I am going to this camp. It'll be my new home. I can train and go looking for Jason. I need to find him. I haven't told Annabeth or Luke about him. I know I need to though. They can help me. Diary, I will write when we get to camp.

_From, your determined friend, Thalia._

_Dear Diary, July 16, 2007_

I haven't written in you in six years. I have been a tree for six years, yet I am only fifteen. I think I am going crazy. I don't even think I can be alive! I DIED! I either died or went into a coma, but everyone tells me I was a "pine tree." They say Zeus turned me into a pine tree. And this kid "Percy Jackson" brought me back to life with something called a fleece. He, Annabeth, and this Cyclops Tyson went on this huge quest. He went with Annabeth. She is still alive. Luke though…. They told me what he did. My Luke and Annabeth. They have changed. I left them for six years. Luke… he poisoned my tree. He tried to kill me for good. I thought he was good.

The camp is a camp designed for "demigods," and they are apparently half mortal half god. Percy is a son of Poseidon. Would that make us cousins? That would make Jason a demigod too then. Wouldn't it? The camp leader Chiron (who is a center) wants to send us to this school to help Grover rescue two demigods. He needs to bring them back to the camp. It is going to be Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and me to go rescue two demigods and bring them back. I will write in you when I get back.

_From, the now brave girl, Thalia._

_Dear Diary, August 1, 2007_

Something big has happened. The kids that we rescued they caused a chain reaction. Their names were Nico and Bianca di Angelo. When we were rescuing them from this monster these girls called the hunters came out of the woods. Annabeth had sadly jumped of the edge to kill him. The hunters were led by the moon goddess Artemis. She and her hunters had come back to camp half blood. We were playing capture the flag, when the oracle of Delphi (an old mummy in the attic of the big house) had come out of the attic. She gave a hunter named Zoe Nightshade a prophecy. She needed to go to this mountain with demigods and hunters to save Artemis and Annabeth. She needed five so she picked a Bianca (who had become a hunter,) Grover, and myself. On the way Percy crashed the party, Bianca died (NO) and so did Zoe. On the bright side though we rescued Annabeth and Artemis.

This is the big part though. At the Olympian council, on floor 600! Artemis offered to make me her new lieutenant. I accepted. So now diary you are looking at Thalia, lieutenant of Artemis. I have my own bow n' arrow and everything. I might not get to write in you that much anymore. Sorry diary.

_From, the new lieutenant of Artemis, Thalia._

_Dear diary, February 18, 2008_

Nothing big has happened in the past year. All we do is attack monsters. I am immortal diary. I will live unless I am killed. We kill monsters. We have not run into Luke, but the last time I saw him we fought. There is a war about to begin. Percy is going to be the child of the great prophecy. I have heard from sources that Bianca and Nico are children of Hades. So, if Percy isn't then it is going to be Nico. Artemis wants us to help in it. We are going to, I mean it is our specialty. I like them. The no boys rule is fine with me. Well I told you nothing big has happened. I'll write in you when something does.

_From, you're bored friend, Thalia._

_Dear diary, June 6, 2010_

This book is coming to an end. It over, I can never write in you. I will tell you what has finally happened. Well, the big prophecy, it was complete. Percy defeated Kronos. We won. The hunters helped of course. Luke died. My Luke is dead. A mortal girl named Rachel has become the new oracle of Delphi. Nico is out somewhere. Percy is missing. After Rachel gave the new big prophecy a couple months later, Percy goes missing. Finally, because of this I am at peace.

I have found Jason. I can finally smile, I can rest. He looks older. When we were in the woods we ran into them. Hera had been captured. We had been looking for her. We had run into Jason and his friends Leo and Piper. Leo had tried to hit on me while the hunters helped Piper with her injuries. He still had his blond hair and his blue eyes along with that scar he got when he had tried to eat a stapler. It was such a wonderful feeling. They are part of the new great prophecy. We found Hera. We can only hope that we defeat the new enemy Gaea. Diary, we have been together for years, but I have to leave you.

I have to go on with my life and be happy. I want to see Jason grow up, and be with my friends. I and Jason are too different. I can never be the same as anyone. He is Roman. I am Greek. I still love him though. I now am Thalia Grace, sister of Jason Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis, and I love this.

_From, your now happy friend, Thalia._

**A/N: This story is 1526 words. I will do more if you want me to. Give me suggestions for who you want me to do. And yes I know she didn't have that many things happening. This was supposed to go with the books and I kind of combined The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero because they barely did anything in those books. I hope you liked this and I can do really any bodies except Percy's. Thx put in ideas guys if you like it. **

**Thanks darling, **

**Skittles OUT!**


End file.
